ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: YAOI. IKKI X SEIYA. A veces nos preguntamos por qué estamos con esa persona y por qué soportamos todos los malos ratos que nos hace pasar. Seiya esperaba pasar una navidad feliz al lado de Ikki, pero olvidaba que el Fénix odia todo lo que tenga que ver con esa fecha.


¡Un fic muy navideño! Me inspiré en un capítulo de Ranma 1/2, pero con Seiya e Ikki... o algo así. Con ellos dos creo que no se puede hacer nada cursi, sino de esas situaciones en las que te das cuenta que estás con esa persona por esos pequeños detalles tan significativos.

* * *

ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE

La época del año que más odiaba Ikki era navidad, y frecuentemente se perdía en esas fechas en la inmensidad del universo para no saber de nada ni de nadie. Sí, hubo un tiempo en el que pasaba esa fecha ridículamente cursi con su hermano, pero cuando éste se hizo novio de Hyoga, obviamente ya no fue necesaria su presencia, hasta ese año.

Ese año era la primera vez que pasaba con su "novio" como le decían los demás, pero él prefería llamarlo "su peor es nada"; y al susodicho no le molestaba porque el respondía diciendo que su "mejor de todo" era el Fénix y eso alimentaba su egolatría.

Ese apacible 25 de diciembre, Ikki estaba tumbado en el sofá viendo el techo. No había realmente nada interesante ahí, salvo una mancha que imaginó que el culpable había sido su morenito de ojos vivarachos.

-_All I want for christmaaaaaaas! __IT'S YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_ – cantó Seiya a todo pulmón señalando a Ikki y subiéndose sobre de él en el acto.

-No jodas, burris! – se quejó el peliazul y trato de quitarse de encima al estorbo.

-Si me das un beso… probablemente te deje – le dijo Seiya parando la trompita "seductoramente".

-Vete a la mierda! – se quejó el Fénix levantándose y dejando caer al Pegaso violentamente al suelo.

-Eres re malo conmigo! – renegó Seiya desde el suelo – pero Santa te dejará carbón!

Ikki se encogió de hombros y salió de ahí. El morenito hizo un puchero para luego suspirar decepcionado. Seiya, realmente adoraba a Ikki con toda su alma. Incluso, llegaba a apostar con Shun a ver quien quería más a su novio… él siempre perdía porque Ikki nunca caía en sus encantos. Había veces en que Seiya realmente llegaba a pensar que el Fénix sólo lo usaba para calentar su cama y bajarse la calentura… y si decían que eran novios, era para que Ikki hiciera eso sin la tortura moral de Shun que no decía nada, pero que reprobaba con la mirada. Y no era que Shun se entrometiera, simplemente quería demasiado a Seiya y a Ikki como para dejar que se lastimaran entre los dos; al menos la palabra "relación" y "noviazgo" lo dejaba más tranquilo. Pero no a Seiya, a quien esas palabras realmente significaban eso y era lo que quería; sin embargo, con Ikki era imposible. Verdaderamente, imposible.

-Seiya?

El morocho levantó la vista y vio a Hyoga que se sentaba en el sillón donde antes estaba Ikki.

-Qué? – respondió de mala gana el moreno.

-Pensé que estabas ayudando a Shun a preparar la cena esa que quiere.

-Nah… me dijo que lo ayudara decorando el árbol – respondió Seiya señalando el pino al fondo del salón – quería que Ikki me ayudara, pero parece que otra vez se enfadó conmigo.

Hyoga giró los ojos. El Fénix podría ser verdaderamente imbécil a veces… o bueno, en la opinión de Hyoga, siempre. Sí, era uno de los caballeros más fuertes, bastante inteligente, pero en las relaciones de cualquier tipo era un verdadero desastre, todo por ocultar cualquiera de sus sentimientos. Había veces que incluso, Shun lloraba por un comportamiento extraño de su hermano.

-Insiste y quizá te ayude. Tampoco es que se niegue a mucho contigo – observó Hyoga tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo antes de encender el televisor.

-Ya no importa. Es un cabrón de porquería y así haga que el mundo gire para el otro lado, no dejaré de ser más que el que abre la piernas por él.

Seiya se veía triste y molesto, se levantó y se fue de ahí dejando a un Hyoga bastante confundido. Generalmente Seiya era energético y no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente; pero muy probablemente, ahora sí, sus fuerzas se habían extinguido cuando la otra persona realmente no era su enemigo.

Ikki salió de su habitación cerca de la hora de la comida y se topó con la mirada seria de su hermano. Muy pocas veces, Shun miraba así y cuando lo hacía no quería decir nada bueno. Esa mirada era una extraña mezcla de su dulzura con la frialdad de Ikki, cualquiera que la viera, seguramente temería más que teniendo una pistola en la frente. El Fénix tragó grueso, pero intentó evitar a su hermano.

-Compraste algo para Seiya? – preguntó Shun antes de que el otro estuviera lejos.

-Para qué tendría que comprarle algo? – respondió Ikki sin entender razones.

-Primero, porque es costumbre hacer regalos a los novios en Navidad… segunda, porque eres un cretino, en su cumpleaños lo único que hiciste es joderle su fiesta con tus panchos de celos con Shiryu y tercera, porque te soportó todas las anteriores y más – explicó Shun con algo de veneno en sus palabras y quizá un poquitín enfadado.

-Dioses! Shun, no vengas con eso! – exclamó Ikki después de escuchar a su hermano – es tu amigo, lo que sea… pero… bueno… él y yo… bueno…

-Nee, nii-san – Shun suavizó su tono de voz – él te quiere… y aunque lo niegues, tú a él. Ya no lo hagas por mí o porque yo te lo diga. Pero creo que si no empiezas a abrir poquito esa barrera que no deja salir tus sentimientos, vas a perderlo.

Shun le sonrió a su hermano y luego se coló a la habitación de Hyoga. Ikki pudo escuchar un par de besos tronados y la ligera risa de Shun. Seguro Seiya deseaba tener una relación así, pero ellos dos no eran ni Hyoga, ni Shun. Él no se parecía en nada al mandilón del pato, mucho menos tenía el carácter del dulce Andrómeda… y Seiya, lo mismo.

Fue a la cocina donde se topó con su novio. El chico ni siquiera lo miró, sencillamente pasó a su lado como si nadie hubiera entrado en la habitación. Ikki tampoco estaba para soportar que lo ignoraran de esa forma, pero no se atrevió a detenerlo… al menos no físicamente.

-Qué quieres de regalo? – preguntó – sinceramente, me jode la navidad y no tengo ni puta idea de qué regalarte. Dame alguna pista.

Seiya se giró mirando sorprendido al Fénix y luego negó con la cabeza y con la boca medio abierta.

-Desde junio dije lo que quería para mi cumpleaños o navidad – respondió Seiya un poco dolido – no es necesario que me des nada, Ikki, ya no espero nada de ti.

Pegaso salió de la cocina dejando a Ikki completamente helado. Jamás pensó que el rechazo de Seiya le fuera a ocasionar tanto problema existencial. No lo sentía como una amenaza a su vanidad, sino era algo diferente… como una espina que de repente se clavaba en su pecho y comenzaba a doler. No iba a soportar que Seiya lo rechazara. Se decidió, entonces, a comprar un regalo para el moreno. No tenía idea de que sería y trató de recordar lo que el chico quería, lo que no era nada sencillo pues el pony quería todo y a la vez nada. Con un gruñido, Ikki salió de la cocina, tomó su abrigo y bufanda del perchero de la entrada y fue a buscar el regalo de Seiya.

-Hyoga, Shun… han visto a Ikki? – preguntó el moreno después de un par de horas.

Los dos chicos, que estaban en la cocina preparando algo de cenar para navidad, negaron con la cabeza. A los dos les extraño que Ikki hubiera desaparecido… no era que no lo hiciera, pero no en ese día.

-Seguro fue a dar una vuelta por ahí – dijo Shun sonriéndole a su amigo.

-O quizá haya huido nuevamente de la navidad como suele hacerlo – comentó Hyoga y de inmediato recibió un cacerolazo de Shun.

-No desaparecerá, pato! – regañó Andrómeda blandiendo aún el sartén muy cerca de la nariz de Hyoga – lo necesitabas?

-Hubiera querido que me ayudara con el pino… pero ya no importa. Obvio que no iba a querer, no? – dijo Seiya con media sonrisa y luego despareció de ahí.

Hyoga y Shun se miraron con cierta preocupación. No era la primera vez que Seiya estaba desganado por Ikki, pero su actitud siempre era otra. Al menos iba a lloriquearle al pollo hasta que el otro, fastidiado, aceptaba. Otras veces, Seiya decía que no le importaba ya que él sabía perfectamente que Ikki lo quería. Ese día, no se veía tan seguro de eso.

Shun no quería intervenir, pero esta vez su nii-san se estaba pasando. Llamó a Ikki pero su celular estaba fuera de cobertura o apagado. Eso preocupó a Shun y le suplicó con la mirada a Hyoga que fuera a buscarlo. El Cisne no podía negarse a esas miraditas de súplica de su novio y después de dejarle un beso, Hyoga fue en busca de Ikki, llamándolo con su cosmo, pero tampoco parecía funcionar.

Hyoga regresó después de tres horas. Shun había terminado la cena y ayudaba a Seiya con el árbol, después de todo, el Pegaso estaba tan desanimado que ni ganas tenía de decorar el pino.

Shun levantó la cabeza al escuchar que Hyoga entraba en la sala y negó con la cabeza. Seiya suspiró y trató de esbozar una sonrisa además de encogerse de hombros.

-Vamos, chicos! – exclamó fingiendo alegría – a Ikki no le gusta esto, no? No tiene porque hacer cosas que no le gustan, da igual. Comamos nosotros… con todo respeto, Shunny… tu hermanito se puede ir a la mierda.

Hyoga sacó una botella de vodka y los tres se pusieron a beber frente al arbolito decorado, cenaron y de vez en vez, Seiya miraba el reloj que pasaba rápidamente las horas e Ikki no aparecía.

Antes de la media noche, Shun y Hyoga fueron a dormir y Seiya iba para lo mismo cuando escucho un tronido en la ventana de la sala. Con curiosidad, Seiya se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Ikki ahí temblando de frío, con un par de bolsas a los pies y completamente mojado. El morocho se apresuró a abrir la ventana para dejar entrar a Ikki, le quitó el abrigo y la bufanda sin preguntarle nada. Después fue por un poco de chocolate caliente que Shun había hecho y le llevó una cobija para que se cubriera. Ikki estaba sorprendido de la habilidad de Seiya para atenderlo, seguro lo había aprendido de su hermano.

Los dos se sentaron frente al árbol. Seiya detrás de Ikki secándole el cabello y el otro daba traguitos al chocolate. Ninguno decía nada, pero Seiya estaba feliz de que el Fénix hubiera aparecido en el último momento. El mayor se mantenía aún en silencio sin saber qué decir, o qué hacer al ser recibido de esa forma… después de todo, pensaba que su novio estaba enojado con él.

-Listo! – exclamó Seiya cuando la cabeza de Ikki estuvo seca – te caíste en el lago?

-Cállate! – dijo Ikki violentamente – no soy tan idiota como tú. Empezó a nevar y olvidé mi paraguas.

-Dónde estabas? – preguntó Pegaso colocándose frente a Ikki para verlo – no es que me importa, verdad? Es… bueno curiosidad.

-Espero haber recordado todo – dijo Ikki señalando las bolsas que se habían quedado al lado de la ventana – me tardé mucho en recordarlo… después tuve que cortar un par de cabezas para adquirir todo, las tiendas iban ya cerrando o no había más que en bodega y no querían buscarlos.

Seiya parpadeo un par de veces, no lograba entender a qué se refería Ikki con su explicación vaga y extraña. Así que se levantó para llevar las bolsas cerca de él y empezó a sacar los paquetes.

-Ya no tuve tiempo de envolverlos… y les he dicho muchas veces que no cierren la ventana! – dijo Ikki cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes llaves de la puerta – se quejó Seiya sorprendiéndose de lo que sacaba de las bolsas.

Un nintendo wii con cinco juegos diferentes, un auto de control remoto, figuritas de acción de su anime favorito, películas de Kurosawa… justamente todo lo que Seiya había enumerado durante todo el año.

Ikki dio un respingo al ver que la mirada ilusionada de Seiya se centraba más en él que en los regalos.

-Por qué me ves así? – se quejó mirando fijamente a su novio.

-Bueno… es… vaya! Me sorprendiste – explicó Seiya sentándose más cerca de Ikki – realmente pensé que desaparecerías hasta mañana… también pensé que no recordarías nada de lo que yo pedía… y más que ahora tengo todo de golpe. Además estoy muy feliz.

Ikki arqueó una ceja sorprendido. Claro, el bobo morocho se iba a fijar más en sus nuevos juguetes que en su sacrificio de ir a buscarlos, estar más de una hora en el jardín de la Mansión pensando en todo lo que había pedido. Correr bajo la nieve y pelear con montones de viejas locas que no compraban sus regalos a tiempo. Sin embargo, Seiya no quitaba su mirada de Ikki y el peliazul suavizó su gesto.

-Qué? – preguntó gruñendo.

-No estuviste conmigo en navidad… pero fuiste a comprar todo esto para mí. No era necesario, igual te lo agradezco. Sabes – Seiya se acercó más con Ikki y lo tomó de las manos – eres un idiota. Si te importo y eso me hace muy feliz… saber que si te importo y me quieres!

-No te quiero… es… no me gusta que estés enfadado por nada… además Shun…

-Sí, claro! – interrumpió Seiya – y de cuando acá le haces caso a Shun o a los demás? Nee, Ikki, por eso te quiero tanto!

Seiya abrazó a Ikki por la cintura y el otro ni siquiera trató de librarse, dejó que lo abrazara y le correspondió al abrazo levemente suspirando.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti – dijo Seiya sonriéndole y tomando un regalito de debajo del árbol.

Ikki lo abrió y se quedó helado al descubrir que era un compact disc de canciones navideñas y otro de Metallica.

-Estás loco! – dijo Ikki sorprendido.

-El de navidad es para que no seas tan amargoso… y el otro, para todo el año.

Seiya se lanzó otra vez a los brazos de Ikki, pero esta vez, por la fuerza del moreno, Ikki cayó de espaldas con Seiya sobre sus caderas.

-Eres imposible, pedazo de tonto! – se quejó el mayor.

Hubiera podido decir más, pero los labios ansiosos de Seiya le sellaron la boca por unos instantes.

-Feliz Navidad, pollito! – dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa.

-A ti… Pegaso – respondió Ikki con media sonrisa.

Mientras se besaban nuevamente escucharon un fuerte gemido desde la planta alta, no pudieron evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Ese hermanito tuyo tiene buenos pulmones, ne? – dijo Seiya guiñándole el ojo a Ikki.

-Pato cabrón – se quejó Ikki frunciendo el ceño, tenía la creencia de que Hyoga hacía sus prácticas sadomasoquitas con Shun – quieres ver quien tiene los pulmones más fuertes? – preguntó Ikki con picardía.

Seiya comenzó a reír divertido y asintió, dejándose llevar por Ikki hasta su habitación.

Muy a su pesar, Ikki tenía que admitir que la había pasado realmente bien buscando el regalo de Seiya, el simple hecho de imaginar su carita ilusionada lo hacía sonreír y ser capaz de exigir a los dependientes el regalo. Lo que más le gustaba a Ikki era que sus sacrificios tuvieran frutos, y así como a Shun lo podía ver sonreír al lado de Hyoga… él ahora podía ver sonreír a Seiya y ver felices a las dos personas que realmente quería en el mundo, lo hacían feliz a él también. Tenía que admitir que al lado de Seiya había aprendido a ver lo que realmente vale la pena en esta vida.

CHIBI-STAR**

23-Dic-07


End file.
